


The Cozy Cloud by Nomanono [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Clouds, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, In case you've ever wanted to hug a cloud, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rainbows, Tea, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of The Cozy Cloud by NomanonoYuuri Katsuki sells clouds. The Silver-Haired Man is a mysterious recurring customer.





	The Cozy Cloud by Nomanono [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cozy Cloud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364956) by [Nomanono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomanono/pseuds/Nomanono). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/The%20Cozy%20Cloud%20by%20Nomanono.mp3)

Beautiful cover art by [min-min-minnie](http://min-min-minnie.tumblr.com).

 **Fic** : [The Cozy Cloud by Nomanono](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364956)  
**Length** : 0:27:18  
Right Click Podfic Download Link: [MP3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/The%20Cozy%20Cloud%20by%20Nomanono.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to min-min-minnie for allowing me to use their beautiful art for the cover of this podfic!
> 
> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for the lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.
> 
> Thanks to parka for file hosting!


End file.
